Investigating
by xBlue
Summary: Grace is an average high school student. She's eighteen years old and she's bored out her mind. One day, while walking home from school, she's kidnapped and taken somewhere. Luckily for her, this was just the kind of adventure she was looking for. I do not own death note and it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy. This is my first story so rate fairly.

I do not own Death Note or it's character.

Enjoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the same as yesterday. And the day before. I got up, got dressed, went to school, had lunch, walked home, did my homework, talked to my friends on the phone, went to bed and fell asleep. Well, I haven't fallen asleep yet. It's 3am and I can't get to sleep. _

_Hopefully I'll fall asleep soon. I have a big presentation in English, and I don't want to be tired for that. _

_Perhaps I could read my book or something?Well, there's no point, I've almost finished reading it._

_Actually, I'll just stop writing and close my eyes, maybe then I'll fall asleep. I'll probably write more tomorrow morning. -Grace_

I walked to school the next morning.

The sky was grey and overcast. There was a light rain that made the pavements slippery. I pulled my hood over my head so I didn't get wet.

"Great day to forget your umbrella, Grace." I muttered to myself.

A man wearing a black hooded jumper bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking." I said angrily to the man.

He glanced and me. "Sorry." he said quietly before walking away.

I stared at the back of the man's head. I shook my head and carried on walking.

I soon arrived at the school, drenched to the bone. My clothes were soaking, I knew they were going to be uncomfortable today.

My friend Ellie waved at me as I was entering the school grounds. "Hey, Grace. Whoa, you look soaking, forget your umbrella again?" She laughed.

I forced a smile.

"So, nervous about your presentation?" she asked as we walked to our next class.

I nodded.

"Same. But, I figured there's no use worrying about it. It only lasts five minutes and everyone else is doing it."

"But this grade counts to your finals, Ellie. If we mess up, we're not going to get anywhere in life."

"Don't be so negative! They just say that to scare you, my brother said so."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, let's just forget about it for now, we have to go to Biology first."

I nodded and followed her to our room.

We knocked on the door and the teacher, Ms. Taylor, let us in. We were early, but Ms. Taylor often let us in. Especially if it was raining.

I took my seat next to Ellie. "Man, the weather is really bad today. My dad said there will be a thunder storm in the afternoon."

I nodded. "We don't have sports or anything today, we should be all right." I said, looking out of the large window. The window went from floor to ceiling, and it had a great view of the field. There were tall tree and flowerbeds everywhere. In the sun, it looked pretty good. But the bad weather spoiled it.

"You got dirt on your arm." Ellie said, pointing to the arm the man earlier had bumped into.

"Oh, when I was walking to school, this jerk bumped into me, I guess he had dirt on his jacket or something." I replied, scratching the dirt off of me.

Ellie nodded and continued to draw on her Biology book.

"Ms. Taylor will kill you for drawing on your book, Ellie." I said.

"She hates me already. I really couldn't care less what she says. We only have biology once a week, and that's it."

I rolled my eyes at Ellie then looked out the window.

The rain seemed the be a lot heavier and it was hard to see anything that was outside.

I sighed deeply and turned to Ellie. "What time is it?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders and continued to draw in her book.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked. "We have five minutes until lesson starts. Oh, I have a missed call from my mum."

I called the number again and pressed the phone against my ear. No answer.

I put my phone on the table. "Damn it."

Ms. Taylor walked up to Ellie and said. "Why are you drawing on your book, Ellie?"

"Uh..." Ellie started, trying to find a suitable answer.

"Detention." she said before walking away.

"...They give you a detention for almost everything, don't they?" I said.

Ellie nodded and scowled at Ms. Taylor.

"I'd better try calling my mum again." I muttered, typing in her number and pressing the phone against my ear.

This time she picked up.

"Hello, Grace. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I had a missed call from you, was there anything you needed?"

"You left your biology book here."

"Oh really? Great. Can you drop it off?"

"I'm sorry, honey. But I've already left for work, and I'm in traffic, I can't go back."

"It's okay. I'll think of something to say to the teacher."

"All right, honey. See you later."

"Bye mum." I said before hanging up.

"Don't worry Ellie, it looks like I'll be joining you in detention."

"Why?" she asked.

"I forgot my biology book, my mum's in traffic so she can't drop it off."

Ellie laughed. "You're so screwed."

I rolled my eyes as the bell went.

Students walked into the classroom and sat in their seats.

I got a detention for not bringing in my book. My excuse wasn't good enough.

That lesson flew by and before I knew it, the bell for break rang.

I packed up my bags and followed Ellie outside.

"We have English next, right?" I asked.

Ellie nodded and smiled. "You still worried about the presentation?"

"A little bit. But after you told me about it not affecting your grades for the future, it didn't really bother me as much."

"We'd better get to English, we only have a five minute break."

I nodded and followed her.

We took our seats in English and the teacher stood at the front.

She cleared her throat and said. "All right, class. Today is the all important presentations."

Everyone groaned and got their scripts out.

"So, who wants to go first?" she asked.

No-one responded.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I will."

Ellie stared im disbelief.

I smiled and stood at the front.

The teacher sat in a chair at the back so she could mark my work.

I cleared my throat and began.

"...Thank you for listening." I said, finishing my presentation.

Everyone clapped their hands as I returned to my seat.

"Well done, Grace. You got an A. Who's next?" the teacher asked.

The lessons flew by, just like Biology. Before I knew it, it was lunch break.

"Remember Grace, we have that detention." Ellie reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need reminding." I muttered as I followed her.

We took our seats at the back of the detention room. Ms. Taylor sat at the front, typing something on the computer.

I had been in a detention with Ms. Taylor before. If we talked, we'd get another detention after school, I didn't want that to happen again. But that didn't stop Ellie from passing notes to me.

'_Grace, want to hang out with me after school?_' It read. She drew a little smiley face at the end too.

'_Sure, I'm sure my mum won't mind._'

She smiled and have me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes and looked our the window.

There was a tall tree that was being pelted at with rain. It looked like it was going to fall down.

Then, something drew my attention. A tall figure was standing by the tree. He was wearing a hooded jumper, and below the hood I could see shoulder-length blonde hair. He was wearing black, if it wasn't for his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, I would never have seen him.

He caught my eyes and walked behind the tree and out of view.

The man looked at lot like the guy I had bumped into earlier. Could it be the same man?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. (maybe today)


	2. Chapter 2

Phew...Finally, the latest chapter is finished.

Took me a while. But I did it!

I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.

Enjoy

* * *

After detention, I left Ellie and went outside.

It had stopped raining at least. There was a strong wind though and there were a lot of dark clouds. It could rain again soon.

I walked to the tree that the man earlier had stood next to. I had come to a conclusion. It was the same man I had bumped into. Did that explain my strange sense of familiarity from him? Or is it that I've met this man before, but can't remember him?

Either way, it looks like I won't be seeing him again. Although, if I got his name or something, it would explain a lot.

I saw something on the floor. It looked silver. I picked it up and examined it carefully.

"A chocolate wrapper?" I asked myself. Did the man drop this? Or was it a student? There's no label on it. It might not be a chocolate wrapper.

I threw it on the floor again and left the tree, and walked towards Ellie.

"You done?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just a chocolate wrapper."

She grunted and turned. "We should go to Geography. Ms. Wooler will kill us if we're late again."

I nodded and followed her.

While we were walking she asked. "So, what shall we do tonight at my place? I have an awesome new video game we could play."

"Sounds fun." I replied.

"Or, we could watch videos or something."

"Yeah, we should do that."

Ellie skipped ahead. "Remember when we were kids. We'd be into anime and all that."

"Yeah, we were total losers back then." I said laughing.

* * *

It was almost midnight.

Ellie and I had lost track of time, all we did was play on her Xbox for hours.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Grace! I was so worried about you! Where are you?" my mum asked.

"Oh, hi mum. I went over Ellie's house. We lost track of time. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe. How long will you be?"

"Half hour at the least." I replied.

"Okay, honey. I know you're eighteen and everything and you're free to do what you want, but you have to tell me about these things. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry, mum. It won't happen again, I promise." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye." I said, before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and pulled my hood over my head and shivered.

It was cold and dark. The sky was clear and the moon was full and bright. The sky was dark, with the occasional star shining brightly.

There was no wind or rain, and it was dead silent.

The streets were empty and dark, the street lights were dim. I could only hear my feet against the pavement. I was almost scared.

I walked past dark alleyways, and I tried to be careful of them, just in case there was someone lurking in the darkness.

I stopped walking. I thought I had heard someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder. No-one.

I sighed and shook my head. Was I being paranoid? Why did I feel like I was being watched?

I carried on walking.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

"Battery's dead." I muttered as the bright screen faded to black.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and something cold pressed against my back.

I tried to scream but it was nothing more than a muffled plea. The person pulled me into one of the dark alleyways.

My heart was pounding and I could barely breath, and not just because of the hand over my mouth.

Was this it? Was I going to be killed?

I tried screaming again. But, no-one came.

"If you try to escape I'll kill you. I have a gun pressed against your back. If you try anything, I'll pull the trigger. Understand?" he asked.

That voice! I recognize it from somewhere. But where?

I nodded.

"Good." he said. He sounded like he was smirking.

Suddenly, the dark alley was lit up with a torch or something. There was a black motorcycle leaned up against the wall.

Then, something cold locked around my wrists. Handcuffs?

"I'm sorry, but these handcuffs are necessary. This may come as a surprise for you, but we know everything about you."

We?

"Your dad used to be a detective, and you used to help out in a a few of the cases. Showing amazing deduction and reasoning skills."

Who is this guy?

"You are excellent at lock picking and have broken into several buildings to help with your father's investigations."

Where have I heard that voice before? Is it someone I know?

He took his hand away from my mouth.

I pushed myself away from him, and tried to get away, but, since my hands were tied behind my back, I lost balance and I fell to the ground.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me?! Money?! Is that it?!"

The man was tall. He was wearing a leather, hooded jumper. The hood was pulled down from his head. He had blonde shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes. He had leather trousers and gloves. He had a gun in his hand.

"It's you!" I yelled, climbing to my feet. "You're the guy I bumped into this morning. You were the guy that was standing outside in our school field!"

He didn't say anything. He just smirked, reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and took a bite out of it.

I know him from somewhere. Who the hell is he?!

I closed my eyes trying to remember.

Then...I remembered.

"No way..." I said breathlessly.

"It's you. Y-You're..."

He smirked and took another bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Mello..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapters up. Thanks for the reviews so far.

I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Review if you want more.

I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

Enjoy

* * *

"But...That's impossible. You're an anime character. You don't exist. You're made up!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough." he took another bite of his chocolate.

"But...How?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. One minute I was watching Matt on his video games. Next we were zapped over here, wondering what the hell happened."

"You mean, we, as in you and Matt?"

"Well, not really. Near, L and that Light Yagami guy showed up too."

"That doesn't explain how you know so much about me! You mean, there's like some kind of parallel universe or something and you watch an anime which I'm in or something."

"...No. Don't be so stupid." he said, rolling his eyes and finishing up his chocolate bar."

"Well, I'm not going to make any sense of this if you don't explain what exactly happened."

He sighed and explained it to me.

Apparently, Mello and Matt were somehow brought into this world from their own world. They landed in the same place and Near, L and Light. L knew that they'd have to work together to get themselves back. But, Mello said that that would never work. Mello and Near always competed against each other. Light was Kira and L was trying to capture him. It just wouldn't work out. So, Near came up with a solution. Since none of them could really work on their owns to figure out how to get back into their universe, they'd have to work together to get themselves back somehow.

Light said that they'd need someone from this universe to help them. So, they looked through the files of several high schools, organizations and companies and came across my file. They were all very pleased with what I had accomplished and they all said that I'd be a great help to them. They had tried to figure out a way to get me to their hotel they were staying in. Apparently, Mello had had enough of the arguments, announced that he'd get me himself and took off. And that was how it all happened.

"This will never work! Thousands of people watch or read Death Note. They'd recognize you straight away!" I said.

Mello didn't reply.

"Although, when I was over Ellie's house, I tried to start a conversation about some of the animes we watched when we were younger. She said she never heard of Death Note. Maybe, when you were thrown into our universe, everyone's memories of you erased. No...That's too stupid. How would that even work?"

"If that is the case, how come you weren't affected?" he asked. He shook his head. "We can discuss this when we get back to the hotel." he said, pulled me to him so he could unlock the handcuffs. But to his surprise, they were already unlocked.

I smiled. "The file doesn't lie."

He gave me a helmet and put on a helmet of his own. I put the one he gave to me and got on the bike. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he drove out of the alleyway.

He was going very fast, there were tears in my eyes.

Soon, we arrived at the hotel.

We walked in and into the elevator, Mello pushed the button, the doors closed and I felt the elevator move.

The doors opened and we stepped out. Mello pulled me to a door and knocked on it three times.

I heard music coming from inside. "The music here is awesome!" I heard Matt yell.

The door was opened by Light. He turned and yelled. "Turn that music down, Matt!"

I was surprised at how tall Light was.

He turned to me and said. "You must be Grace. Come on in."

I nodded and walked in.

The inside smelt of cigarettes, sweets and chocolate. Light led me into the main room. L was sitting on the chair in the weird way that he did. Near was sitting on the floor, doing a puzzle. Matt was smoking while playing with his DS. On the table, chocolate wrappers, cigarette packs and papers were scattered across it.

"Take a seat." Light said. I sat down on the chair next to Matt.

"I'm sure Mello has told you about everything." he said.

I nodded.

"Has he explained why we wanted you here?" he asked.

I nodded. "You needed someone from this universe to help you get back to your universe."

"Correct. But, it's not just that. Ryuzaki has insisted on working on cases here, thinking that they may be a lot different that in our universe. We think that you could help."

"I'd love to." I replied, forcing a smile.

It's true that I used to love Death Note when I was younger. Heck, I loved it. But, the thought that I was staring face to face with a mass murderer was kind of scary. I could see Light's Death Note in his pocket, and he knows my name and my face, so he could kill me at any time.

Light saw what I was staring at and said. "Don't worry. You could be of great use to us. I wouldn't try to kill you." He pulled his Death Note out of his pocket and held it out in front of me.

"Ryuk's here too. If you want to meet him. You just have to touch the Death Note."

I touched it gently. A strange feeling overwhelmed me, and I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my head. I opened my eyes and saw Ryuk looking down on me.

I didn't scream or shout. I smiled. This time, it was real. "Hello, Ryuk."

He waved. "Hey, nice to meet you."

I looked back at Light. "It seems like the people living in this universe don't remember anything of Death Note or it's characters. My friend Ellie loves it, but when I asked about it earlier, she claimed that she had no idea what I was talking about. I think that, while you're here, the people here will have no memory of Death Note. But, for some reason. I was the exception."

Light pulled a chair out and sat on it. "I see. We'll have to figure that one out too while we're here."

I know everyone's real name here. If they do try something, I could take Light's Death Note and write their names down. Will that affect anything though? Will all records of Death Note be erased?

I cleared my head and said. "Anyway, I'd love to work with you. I hope I can be of some help to you."

Light smiled. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

We stood up and he led me to L. "This is Ryuzaki. You may know him as L."

"Hi, L." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He stood up, smiled and took my hand, shaking it.

"Grace, correct? It's nice to finally meet you."

I smiled. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Light led me to Matt who was buried in his video game. "This is Matt."

Matt grunted and waved briefly and went back to his video game.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered sarcastically.

"This is Near."

Near stood up. He held out hand for me to shake. I shook it and said. "Hi, Near. Nice to meet you."

"Yes..." he said quietly.

"You've already met Mello." Light said, shooting a dirty look at Mello.

Mello waved, shooting a look back at Light.

I smiled. Hopefully, my mother won't miss me. Hopefully.

_Dear Diary._

_Today was different. I went to school and everything. I went over Ellie's house and played video games until midnight. But, while I was walking home, I was pulled into a dark alley. I know that doesn't sound very fun or enjoyable. But, the person was Mello. As in the character from Death Note. He took me back to a hotel where L, Light, Near and Matt were waiting. They were waiting for me. L says we'll be able to move into a huge office soon. Is this the adventure I've been waiting for all my life? - Grace._

* * *

It was a bit short, but ah well. I'll do an extra long chapter next.

I have a ton of ideas for what's going to happen next.

I'll put the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Not as long as I thought it would be. (I'll do an extra extra long chapter to make up for it) When I write it seems a longer than it really is. I can't believe I have written four chapters, and I started writing this YESTERDAY! I am seriously excited right now. I never work this hard...Seriously. I should be doing my homework right now, but I'm writing thsi instead. What am I going to say to my teacher?

Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter. You have no idea how many times I've erased the chapter and started again. I get confused sometimes. Near is in this chapter a little more. I mean the only thing he said last time was 'yes'. Don't get me wrong, I really like Near, but getting his personality is difficult. So, I apoligize if he's a little OOC.

I'm rambling again. ;_; Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up soon. (Hopefully)

* * *

The next morning, I woke up on the long sofa.

I stretched my arms out and yawned. I rolled over, and picked my phone up. "Oh yeah, the battery's dead." I groaned and dropped my phone. It landed on the floor, bounced of the carpet slightly then landed.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at the clock. It was 9am.

"Why am I waking up so early on a Saturday?" I muttered. I got up on my feet and walked over to my school bag. I crouched down and opened my bag. My diary was in the secret pocket at the back. I grabbed the diary and a pen, closed the bag and walked back to the sofa.

I flicked through the diary entries and stopped at a clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_My phones dead. I don't have any spare clothes, and I'm awake at 9am on a Saturday. I have no excuse to tell my mother. Today, Matt and Mello are taking me back to my house so I can bring spare clothes, and break the news to my mother. What will I say?_

_What can I say?_

_'My favourite anime character kidnapped me and brought me to a hotel with more anime characters.' _

_That will never work. I'm sure I'll think of something. - Grace._

I closed the diary and put the pen and the notebook back into my school bag.

"You're up early."

"Near...You scared me." I said.

He walked over to me. He twirled some of his white hair in his fingers and said. "Why are you up at this time?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I have to share a room with Mello and Matt." he sighed. "Matt snores a lot."

I chuckled. "So, if you, Mello and Matt have a room together. That would mean that Light and L share a room. That must be awkward."

"Apparently, L doesn't sleep much."

"So, L just watches Light sleep?" I imagined L stacking sweets or something on Light as he slept.

Near shrugged his shoulders. "So, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep, I guess."

"Consider yourself lucky. At least you don't have a loud snorer or someone that watches you sleep, in the same room as you."

I chuckled.

"You should try and get as much sleep as possible. If you're a detective, you generally don't sleep at all." he said.

I nodded. "I know. Well, I'm going to try and get more sleep. I'll see you in a few hour-"

Suddenly a very loud alarm went off.

"Son of a-" Then a very large thud.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Matt must have left his alarm on from yesterday." Near said, a smile spread across his face.

"Damn it! I left my alarm on!" Matt yelled. Then, I heard a very loud thud.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "There's no point in going back to sleep, is there?"

Near shook his head, walked to the table, picked up a pox of puzzle pieces, emptied it on the table and started to fix them together.

Then, it hit me. "I have another phone." I exclaimed suddenly, making Near jump.

I ran over to my bag. "I had another phone just in case. My mum worries about me too much." I muttered, reaching into my bag and searched for it.

Just as I pulled it out of my bag, it started to ring.

"Ellie?" I muttered, pressing the phone against my ear.

"Hey, Grace! Listen, do you want to come over my place in a few minutes or so. I can drop by your place to pick you up."

"I'm not at home."

"Oh, then, where are you?"

"At a hotel."

"Really? With someone?"

"Yeah, a few guys...Listen-"

"Guys? Grace, did something happen? If something did, you'd tell me, right? And I mean, all the details."

"No, it's not like that! You sick minded freak! Their just friends."

"Oh...Okay, so, I'm guessing that's a no on my offer then?"

"Listen, my other phone is dead and I-"

"So that's why you didn't pick up."

"Yeah, listen, my phone's dead and I'm forced to use this one. But I don't have my mums new number on this phone, do you have it?"

"Sorry, Grace. But, I don't have it. Personally, I think it would be kind of creepy if I had your-"

I hung up and threw the phone in my bag. "Damn it." I muttered.

"I thought you were going to your house today anyway. Why do you care about calling her now?" Near asked.

"Get it over and done with." I muttered.

I buried my face into my hand and fell to the ground, laying on my back.

I heard a door open and then footsteps walk towards me. I didn't move.

"Did Grace fall asleep like that?" I heard Light ask.

I shook my head. "No." My hands went to my sides again. "What am I going to do?" I asked.

"About what?"

I explained my problem to him, but he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sofa.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have an idea! I'm going to go to my house, go to the garden, climb up to my room, open the window climb in, grab what I need, leave a note for mum on my dresser, then we can come back here. Then I don't have to tell her directly. It's perfect. _

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

Is it strange that I write better when listening to good music. I wasn't listening to any this chapter. So, sorry that it's short and not as good as the others.

I'm thinking of bringing in a little romance too, any suggestions?

Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

So, finally, the fifth chapter is up. I got another review, a favourite and a follower last chapter. I'm really excited now and it encouraged me to write more, so thanks to whoever it was. (I can't remember. Sorry :/)

Anyway, I actually listened to some music this time. In my opinion, this is probably the best chapter so far. But, that just means I'm getting better right?

I was reading over my last few chapters the other day, and I realized that there were a few spelling mistakes. (I'm so stupid) Which is weird because I have spellcheck. So, sorry about the mistakes. I'll make sure I double check my chapters before I post them.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what was wrong with me. That last entry was completely crazy. Break into my own home?I must be crazy to even consider that option! Anyway, Mello said that he had something to do, so he wasn't able to come with us. So, it's just me and Matt. Matt and I have never really spoken properly. There was that time that Light was introducing me to everyone. He didn't say much then. I shouldn't be worrying about that. I should be worrying about what I'm going to say to my mother. What should I do? What should I say? There is no easy explanation for this situation! _

_'Mum, I was kidnapped. But don't worry, they're from my favourite anime, and they just want me to help them solve cases and investigate with them, and also, so I can help them get back to their universe. You probably won't remember the characters since everyone's memory seems to be wiped, except for me.' _

_That will never work. For starters, she won't believe me. Second, she'd probably call the police or something. Anyway, I'll worry about that later. I should be worrying about the latest case that has come up. Serial murder or something. When L first explained the case, I thought he meant a _cereal_ killer. I was slightly confused. I have to go now, Matt says it's time to go. Hopefully I'll think of something. - Grace_

I closed the diary and put it in my bag. Matt grabbed his keys and cigarettes, and I followed him out of the hotel. There was a red car parked outside. When I asked Matt what car it was he said. "It's a modified version of a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, although it's similar to a 1968 Plymouth Road Runner."

To be honest, I wasn't really into cars that much. I would've been less confused by. "It's a Chevrolet." Anyway, we got into the car and Matt put the keys in, turned them and the engine came to life.

"Where do you live?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette already. I wasn't very good at directions either.

"Hold on." I said, opening the door and climbing out. He gave me a confused look.

I stood up and looked around for a street name. Once I had got it, I got back in and gave him directions. He nodded and we took off.

I coughed from the smoke that filled the car, but Matt didn't seem to car that I was practically choking. My father used to smoke a lot, but I still wasn't used to it. "So, who do you live with?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh...It's just my mum and my younger sister."

"What about your dad?" he asked, then he added. "Assuming you have a dad."

I laughed. "Of course I have a dad! Him and I would solve cases together. He used to be a detective."

"Used to? What does he work as now?"

"He's an I.T manager at a large clothing company."

"So, how come you don't live with him?"

"Well, when he lost his job as a detective, him and my mum got divorced."

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, turning left sharply.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Do you see him often?"

"I don't see him much at all. I visit him sometimes, with some gifts or something, but that's it."

He nodded and said. "Is this it?" As he stopped by my house.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." I climbed out of the car and walked to the door. I put my hand in my pocket to find my keys, but I realized that I didn't bring my keys with me. I knocked on the door, and my mum opened it straight away, as if she was expecting me to be there.

"Grace! I was so worried about you! What happened!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"I don't have much time to explain. Do you know where my suitcase is?" I asked, trying to get out of her bear hug.

"Your suitcase? Why would you need your suitcase?" she asked, letting go of me.

"Well, do you remember where dad used to work as a detective? I got a call from them last night, saying that they wanted to run me through some trials, like giving me cases to solve. They said it was only going to take a few months."

"So, you're going to be a detective?" she asked.

"Well, for a short time, but I'm still considering being one when I'm older." I said.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. She rushed past me and up the stairs. "I'll help you pack!"

After I had finished packing I said goodbye to my mum and walked back to the car. I threw the suitcase and the bag into the boot of the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How did she take it?" Matt asked, turning the engine on.

"Surprisingly well. I made up some bogus excuse. But luckily she bought it."

"Good. We should get back to the hotel, the others will probably be wondering where we are." he said, turning into the road and driving off.

We soon arrived back at the hotel. Everyone was around the small table playing cards.

"What took you so long?" Mello asked, placing a card down. I put the suitcase and the bag on the floor next to my school bag and shrugged my shoulders. I crouched down to open my bag and grabbed my diary and a pen, and sat down on the long sofa.

"What is that anyway, you're always writing in it." Matt asked, taking a seat at the table and began to watch them play cards.

"It's a diary." I replied simply as I opened it up to a clean page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel bad for lying to Matt._

_I just couldn't bring myself to telling him the truth. I mean, I _just_ met him. Would I really reveal something that big to him just a day after I was introduced to him? _

_I should have just told him the truth about my father and the fact that he died of a heart attack a few years ago. _

_Maybe, I'll tell him the truth soon. But for now, I'll stick with the lie. -Grace_

* * *

Hope you liked it.

And if you're wondering, yes, that really is what Matt's car is.

So far, I've posted at least one chapter every day. (Which isn't good. I have a hell of a lot of homework to do within a few days) I'm going to try and keep it that way. I'll definitely post one tomorrow.

Review if you want more, and tell me what you think should happen next. (I'm not feeling very creative)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, just a thought. If someone were to write a Mello lemon, shouldn't they just call it a Melon?

Anyway, this isn't me trying my best at all, so sorry if it's a little, well, you know.

I would like to let you guys know that I have finished my homework, so I don't have to worry about anything anymore. (Hooray)

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, we moved to a new building, where we'll be working and staying at. It is a high rise building. I think it was 27 floors above ground and 5 below. I think so anyway. L said something along those lines. I also had a few calls and texts from my family, congratulating me on finding what I wanted to do as a job. _

_Anyway, it's boring here. Everyone has something to do, and all I get to do is write in my diary. L suggested that I actually _help_ on this case. But I said no. I said that I wanted to get used to the building before doing any work. _

_I haven't heard from Ellie in awhile, I wonder what she's up to? _

I put the diary down and picked up my phone.

Suddenly, it started to ring. The screen said, 'restricted number'. I pressed it against my ear and said. "Hello?" cautiously.

"Hey, it's Matt."

I sighed in relief. Wait... "How did you get this number?"

"You have it written on the first page of your diary."

"Why were you looking through my diary?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he might have seen the entry I had written yesterday.

"I only read the number, calm down. Anyway, I parked my car outside a store to get cigarettes and chocolate, and when I came back out, they had towed my car away!"

"All right. I'll pick you up. Where are you?"

He told me the location and added. "Oh, and bring money too."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I hung up the phone, grabbed my car keys and walked to the elevator. L was kind enough to actually give me a car for free. I knew how to drive and everything, but what if I crash?

I shook the thought of me flying through the window, and pushed the button.

The elevator doors closed and it started to move.

Soon, they opened again and I walked out and to my car. I climbed in, put the keys in, turned them and took off.

I soon arrived at the store and saw Matt standing outside, cigarette in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. I stopped the car and he got in. "Thanks." he said.

"So, where has the car been towed to?"

Matt gave me a slip of paper, that had an address written on it and a bill. I nodded and took off once again.

* * *

We arrived back at the building.

Matt was happy that he got his car back and walked off somewhere.

I decided since there was nothing else to do, I should just work on the case with L, who seemed to be the only one actually working on it.

I walked to where L was sitting. He was staring at computer screen, his slender fingers tapping at the keyboard. When I sat down next to him he turned to me.

"Have you decided to work on the case with me?" he asked.

I nodded. "There's nothing else to do." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He turned back at the computer and said. "Good, you can work out the times of death for each victims."

I turned to a computer screen, stared at it for a few seconds, then grabbed the mouse and began my research.

L glanced at me every so often.

"Hey, L." I asked suddenly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Is it okay if I call you Ryuzaki instead of L? I mean, when I watch the series, everyone calls you that. I kind of got used to it."

"I don't mind what you call me." he replied, his gaze returning to the screen.

After a few moments of silence, I said. "I found something."

He looked at the screen I was working on.

"This killer is surprisingly organized. He kills someone everyday at exactly 4pm."

He thought about it. "Good work. I feel like we're getting closer to catching the killer."

"But, that doesn't really say much, does it?"

"Yes, it suggests that the killer is busy during the day and has no time to kill, but he gets off of work or school before 4pm. He does the same thing on Saturday and Sunday to make sure he doesn't seem suspicious. This killer had clearly thought out what he's going to do next. It reminds me of Light-kun's way of doing things." L said, looking over his shoulder at Light, who was sitting on the sofa, with closed eyes.

"You don't really suspect him, do you? I mean, at 4pm he's here. And we'd notice if he was scribbling names down in his notebook."

"But, he can set the times of death. He could wake up early in the morning and schedule the deaths for 4pm."

"It's impossible. This killer started killing before we moved here. You and Light shared the same room, you'd notice something like that. I mean, Near tells me you don't sleep at all."

L sighed and looked back at the computer screen, scratching his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that, ever since the Kira case..."

"Don't worry. I mean, I would most probably come to the same conclusion." I said reassuringly.

He smiled and continued to tap on the keyboard. I smiled too and looked at my own computer screen.

* * *

Aww, poor Light. He's always suspected of something or other.

I have sorted out the beginning (yes, these six chapters are only the beginning) and I've also worked out the end. I just need to work out the middle. But, don't worry, I will. (eventually)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you want more, or want to suggest something that could happen.

I'll post the next chapter soon. (maybe today. Definitely tomorrow.)


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't updated in a while. (Oops.) I've been busy lately, and I couldn't get to my computer for a little while, and if I was on my computer it was for no more than two minutes. (One can not simply write a good chapter within two minutes.)

So, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. I hope you like it.

I don't own Death Note or it's characters. (If I did, Mello, Matt, L and Light would still be alive and Misa would be long gone)

Enjoy :D

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_We had hardly found any information on this killer, except for the fact that he kills at exactly 4pm everyday. L keeps telling me that it really did help the case, but to be honest, I still had no idea where to look. Although, L is said to be the greatest detective in the world, I suppose this did seem helpful to him. _

_Anyway, I still hadn't heard from Ellie for a while, I mean it has been a week before I even thought about trying to contact her. But, Matt called me before I had a chance to, his car got towed. Should I try talking to her today? Or should I try to contact my mother to tell her that everything is okay? _

_I'll decide that later._

_L thinks that Light is the murderer. I mean, he had his Death Note with him, in fact he carries it around with him everywhere. Could he seriously be the murderer? I have to go now anyway. - Grace_

I closed the book and put it away. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Have you found anything yet, Ryuzaki?" I asked L who was sitting across the room, staring at computer screens while tapping on the keyboard.

"No, it's all the same. People dying at exactly 4pm every day, without fail." He put his thumb in his mouth. "But, what does he gain from this? There's no reason to kill people at 4, other than to lessen the suspicion on him."

"How about where these people are dying? Are they in one area or all around the world?" I asked. "Because if it's only one area, then that could suggest that there is at least one person doing the killings. But, if it's all around the world or at least in more areas than one, it could suggest that there is more than one person." I explained.

"That's the thing. It's all around the world, but if it's a large group of people, couldn't they kill more instead of one murder a day?"

"Maybe, it's so that it won't seem obvious."

"Although, when these murders first started, it was just in one area, but now it's the whole world."

"So, that's why you think that Light is doing it, he has a Death Note, so he can set the time, date and cause of death, but, we'd notice. So, it couldn't be Light."

Then, it hit me.

"Ryuzaki, what's the possibility of another Death Note in the human world?" I asked.

L looked at me with a confused look on his face. "It's pretty much zero. As you said, we're only in a TV show, we're not real, neither are Death Notes." he replied.

"Right, I'm stupid to even think that." I muttered.

"Stupid to even think what?" Mello asked, suddenly appearing as if from no where.

"That there's another Death Note in the human world, and the person with the notebook is doing the killings." I said. '_Now that I think about it, it does seem pretty stupid_.'

"You watch too much TV." Mello said, poking me in the forehead with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair in front of the computer screens.

"I haven't seen you do anything towards this case yet, Mello." I said, examining my nails.

"And what have you done?" Mello asked.

"Actually, Grace-san has done a lot to help to case, in fact she has done at least forty-percent of solving the case, whereas you, have done zero-percent." L said.

Mello said nothing. Then, he growled and took a seat next to me and he begun to tap at his keyboard. L smiled at me. '_Looks like we finally got Mello to do some work_.'

After a few hours of staring at the computer screens, L concluded that we had finished a days work and we should get some rest.

"Hey Grace. Want to play a video game with me?" Matt asked, waving a disc in the air as he walked towards the flat screen television.

"Sure, what are we playing?" I asked, following him. We sat down on the long sofa.

He gave me the case and I read the title. "Oh great, another Call of Duty game. Got anything else?" I asked. I had already played this game with Matt a bunch of times already, to be honest it was getting old now. I don't know how Matt can play the same game non-stop.

"Uh...Well, you put in this game, which I haven't played yet. To be honest with you, it looks kind of boring." he handed me a game and I looked at the cover.

'Naruto' was written on the game. This was one of the animes Ellie and I used to watch, it had been a long time since I had played the game.

"I haven't played this in a while." I muttered.

"What is it anyway?" he asked.

"It's a ninja game. We can play something else if you want to."

He smiled. "I don't care what we play to be honest, as long as I beat you at it."

After a few long hours of playing Naruto, Matt got bored. I had won almost all of the games, but I did let him win a few times.

He turned off the TV and sighed. "Well, that was a crappy game."

It's only 'crappy' because you lost almost all of the games." I replied.

He rolled his eyes and looked at a clock that was hung on the wall next to us. "...It's 4pm, doesn't that murderer kill someone right about now?" Matt said.

I nodded. "We'd better get to work."

We stood up and walked to the computer room. L, Light, Near and Mello sat in front of the computer screens. "Have you found anything yet?" Matt called to them.

L shook his head. "Nobody has been killed yet, we're waiting for someone to die."

We took a seat in front of the screens and waited.

Minutes went past and nobody was killed.

"I guess the killer is taking a b-"

"Wait, a thousand people all across the world have been killed at the same time!" L yelled as he frantically tapped on the keyboard.

"So, that could mean that there's a large number of people doing these killings." Light said.

"Unless, someone's using a Death Note..."

* * *

It's been so cold lately. My fingers are literally frozen, I can't even type properly.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not the longest chapter in the wolrd, but it was a lot better than the last.

I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's chapter 8. And if you're wondering, I have decided who Grace will have a romance with, but don't worry, it's only a little bit, and there won't be any lemons. (I can't write lemons, I suck at them ;_;)

Anyway, I already have the story planned out, I just have to write it.

Today, I shall post at least three or four chapters, it wil make up for the days I've missed.

I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

Enjoy

* * *

"Another Death Note?" Light asked. "Don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

"Think about it. You five somehow managed to come to this world from your own. If you could, a Death Note could too." I explained.

"She could be right, Light. To tell you the truth, Grace, I haven't said anything about the cause of deaths for these people. Forty-five-percent of the victims died by some kind of accident, the other fifty-five-percent died of heart attacks."

"But, how did you know that these deaths weren't normal deaths?"

"Well, it first hit me when a few people died at exactly 4pm from heart attacks. Coincidence? No, of course not. Plus, these deaths were in one area."

"So, if could be a single person killing for fun?"

"Maybe the killer thought that it would be wise to kill them using heart attacks or accidents, this way it won't seem suspicious." he explained, dropping a few sugar cubes into his tea. "I already have a plan as to how we're going to capture this killer. Since we know his location, well, we know the area. The killer is somewhere in the U.S. So, we'll be splitting into three groups of two whilst moving to different states, looking for people with a Death Note."

"Ryuzaki, that will take too long, especially since there's so much ground to cover, and with only six people." Light said.

"Yes, you're right. I must be thinking too far ahead, besides, if the killer knew that we were onto him, he would most likely move to another area, it will turn into a wild goose chase, we'll have to think of something else." he said, dropping more sugar cubes into his sweet tea. He picked up a teaspoon and stirred it. He took a sip and added. "If only we had more people, it would make our job much easier."

My phone began to ring.

'_Crap, I forgot to turn it off. L even said that I needed to_' I thought.

I took it out of my pocket to turn it off, but L grabbed it out of my hands and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Ryuzaki, give that back!" I yelled, trying to get the phone off of him.

L stood up and wandered to another part of the room. "Oh, I see." he said, he turned and gave the phone back to me. "It's for you."

I took it off of him and pressed it against my ear. "Grace, who in the hell was that?" Ellie asked.

"He's just a friend."

She gasped. "Is it one of those guys you stayed at the hotel with?"

"Kind of, what did you want?"

"I can't believe it, you have a boyfriend! When can I meet him?"

"Ellie! He's not my boyfriend." I yelled a little too defensively. A little too loud too, since the others overheard me.

"I totally knew it! What's his name?"

"Ellie, seriously, we're just friends."

"Lies! Come on, what's his name?"

"We call him L. Listen, Ellie, I really got to go, what did you want?"

"Well, I _was _going to ask you to come have lunch with me or something, but maybe we could have lunch with this L person, he sounded kind of cute."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked.

'_Oh God, this is not going well, I'll just have to go along with it. Ellie's smart, she might figure out the truth if I try to convince her like this_.'

I sighed and moved to a different room so they couldn't hear me.

"I was planning on keeping him a secret from everyone, but since you already figured, I guess I have no choice."

"I knew it!"

"But, you can't tell anyone, okay? Especially, my mum, she'll freak out."

"Got it. So, can he come along too?"

I sighed. "Fine."

She told me the location of a café that was nearby, then I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket and I dragged myself into the other room, trying to figure out a way to tell L.

"L, could I speak to you a sec?" I asked.

L followed me into another room and said. "I'm sorry about that, Grace-san. But I can't stand it when someone's phone goes off when I'm in the middle of speaking."

"Well, thanks to you, my friend thinks that you're my boyfriend. And, now she wants to go out for lunch with the both of us tomorrow. You have no choice to go, since she heard your voice, if any of the others go instead, she would tell instantly."

He put his thumb in his mouth. "I see. Well, I guess I have no choice but to go." he said, smiling at me.

'_Why the hell is he smiling like that at me?_'

* * *

Grace is screwed. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be up in an hour or so.

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows on this story, it keeps me going. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's the ninth chapter. Told you I'd post another chapter today. And, I'm currently working on the tenth one right now. So, I'll post that on here today too.

I do not own Death Note or it's characters, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm in huge trouble! Ellie called me during a conversation with the others, and L answered the phone. Now she thinks that he's my boyfriend! Now, L and I are forced to go out for lunch with her, today! What am I going to do? What if she suddenly remembers everything about Death Note? Or worse, she tells my mother that I have a boyfriend. No, no, even worse, what if she tells my mother that he is seven years older than me?! _

_I just hope everything goes well, and the subject of me being kidnapped doesn't come up during lunch. Oh God, what am I going to do?! It's all L's fault, he shouldn't have snatched my phone off of me. It's all his fault!_

_I have to go now, wish me luck. - Grace. _

L followed me to my car, I got into the drivers seat and L sat in the passenger seat. His knees were up to his chest and he rested his hands on them.

'_Oh great, he's going to be sitting like that during lunch._' I thought.

"You look worried." he said suddenly.

"I am worried. No, that's an understatement. I'm freaking out." I said.

"I'm sure she's like me." he said reassuringly.

"It's not that." I said, starting the engine. "What if she tells my mother? She'll freak out." The engine came to life and we took off.

He stared at me. "What if we make up an excuse so you don't have to go?" he suggested.

"No, that will never work. Ellie is smart, she'll know something is going on straight away. It's best if we just go and make sure we don't screw up."

We soon arrived at the café. We walked in, and I saw Ellie sitting at the very back, waving at us.

'_Good, she chose to sit at the back. If she sat somewhere else, this would have gone terribly wrong_.'

L followed me as I walked to where Ellie was sitting. She stood up and walked towards us.

"You must be L. It's nice to meet you." Ellie said, grinning widely.

L gave a small smile and shook Ellie's hand.

"You must be Ellie." he said.

She nodded. "I'm sure you two didn't come here just to stand up, let's sit down." Ellie said, skipping to the seats. She sat down and I did too. "I'll be back in a moment." L said, before walking off.

"He's cute." Ellie said. "He's very unique."

"Isn't he?" I said quietly.

"Why do you call him L though?" she asked.

"Oh...because his name begins with an L."

"What is his real name?" she asked.

'_Crap. I do know his name and everything, but, it's not really safe to tell her, and I can't tell her one of his aliases, because none of them begin with L_'

"You know what, I couldn't care less, as long as you're happy."

I breathed out in relief.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" she asked.

"Uh...a month." I lied.

"A month, and I'm only finding out now? My God, Grace." she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

I gave a small smile and looked to see where L was, but he was no where to be seen. Did he leave?

"So, have you guys...well, you know..." Ellie said, grinning widely.

"Ellie!" I said, kicking her under the table.

"What, I was curious. Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"No." I said simply.

"Oh really? So, what were you guys doing in a hotel?"

"We were hanging out with a few of his friends that are visiting here. They're staying in a hotel." I lied.

She glared at me and said. "Are you sure you guys haven't done _it_, yet?"

I nodded. "I think I would remember, Ellie."

"When will you be doing...it...?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked around the café. Where is he?

"I guess he's shy. How cute." Ellie said, grinning again.

L suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said. "Sorry that I took so long. Would you like something to drink?"

We told L what we wanted and he left again.

"How old is L?" she asked.

"Uh...Nineteen." I lied.

"Really? For some reason he looked a bit older than that." she muttered.

I started to bite my nails. '_Why is he staying away from the table? Does he not want to talk to Ellie, she'll get suspicious, L!_'

"So, when you go home tonight, will you two be...alone?" she asked. She was obviously trying to get me confess. She probably thinks that I've slept with him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe."

"If you are, you should make a move or something." she said, playing with a strand of her hair.

L soon returned with our drinks.

He sat down, his knees up to his chest and his hands rested on them. Ellie looked at him strangely. Then she shook her head and said. "So, L, have you slept with Grace yet?"

She's not even trying to hide it any more. But, jokes on you, Ellie, L won't admit anything like that. I told him not to anyway.

L smiled. "Of course I have."

* * *

That took me longer to write than it should have.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, my tenth chapter is up. I'm surprised at how far I've gone. Usually, when I write stories for fun, I only write about two or three chapters before getting bored and starting on another. I hope you are happy about me posting three chapters in one day. I think that, from now on I'll post one chapter every week day, and on the weekend I'll post three a day. That way, I will be able to finsih this story in no time. Sound good.

I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. But, the characters, (like, Grace, Ellie etc.) are my own, and the plot is also mine too.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be the last one up today.

* * *

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Ellie raised her eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Oh really? Grace was saying that you haven't yet." Ellie said.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! Did he really just say that?! I told him not to say anything...like THAT! Oh, God, what the hell am I going to say now!? Ellie will think that I'm lying if I try to deny it! What do I do?!_'

L looked at me, seeing the panic written across my face. He looked down at his tea, knowing what he said was wrong.

"Ellie, let me explain. But first we have to go somewhere quiet." I said.

Ellie chuckled. "I know exactly what's going on here. You thought you could lie about having sex."

"All right fine. I only lied about that so, you wouldn't go tell my mum or anything, she'll freak out."

She laughed. "Is that it? If that was the case, you could have just asked me not to tell your mother. You don't need to lie about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you're in love, you're in love. If you don't want anyone to know about it until it gets serious, fine by me, just try not to lie to me next time." she said, standing up and walking out of the café, still laughing.

I sighed in relief. "That didn't go as expected, but we got somewhere. Thanks, Ryuzaki." I said.

"I'm sorry about that. I said it without thinking. To be honest, I was more worried than you were."

I laughed. "Don't worry. You were a great help." I kissed him on the cheek. "We should get back to headquarters."

"I could fall for you, you know." he muttered as he followed me out of the café. I laughed as we got into the car.

We soon arrived at the headquarters.

Everyone was surrounding a table, playing cards. L took a seat next to Light as Light dealt out the cards. "Want to play, Grace?" he asked.

"Not today, thanks. Another time perhaps." I said, walking past them and to the door to my room.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my desk where I kept my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything went okay. Ellie agreed that she wouldn't tell my mother. That's one thing taken care of. But, for some reason, I've started to develop feelings for someone here. It's not L, if you're wondering. I only like him as a friend._

_But, anyway, I haven't spoken to this person much at all lately. I don't know why, but, I feel like I love him in some way. I don't know. I haven't spoken to this person much at all actually. He's only ever spoken to me once or twice and that's it. He usually goes off somewhere and comes back at 4pm. But that's it. _

_Anyway, we still haven't found anything on this case. Except for the fact that there's a possibility of another Death Note in this world. But that's it. _

_Every time, someone mentions the word, 'heart attack' I immediately think of my dad who died a few years ago from a heart attack. _

_Anyway, I'll write more soon. -Grace_

I closed the book and put it to the side. I leaned back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I yawned and my eyes soon closed and I fell asleep.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

_I looked up and saw my dad looking down at me. "Dad!" I called out, reached out to him. But he shook his head. "I have to tell you something, Grace." _

_I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked._

"_You told that boy, Matt, that I was still alive. Why did you lie to him?"_

"_I had just met him at the time dad, I didn't think."_

"_You'll have to tell him soon. It could be very beneficial to this case you're working on."_

"_Beneficial? How?"_

"_Think about it, Grace. You're a better detective than I was, I'm sure you can figure it out."_

"_I don't see how telling Matt that you died will help the case at all."_

_He sighed and rolled his eyes. _

"_I would spell it out for you, but, that would be too easy. You have to be independent in these kind of things." _

_I rolled my eyes too. "Listen, dad, it's better if you do spell it out for me, because I don't see how you, dying of a heart attack, could help this case at all." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. _

_He sighed. "Two words: Heart attack." Then he disappeared. _

I woke up and I found myself, staring at the ceiling and sweating. I looked to the clock on my left and saw that it was midnight.

I sat up and stretched. I was shocked to find that the bed covers had been put over me. Maybe L did it? Or did he? A shiver went down my spine at the thought of a stranger being in my room.

"Heart attack..." I muttered. "How could that be beneficial-"

Then I froze. "Was my dad...killed by the Death Note? I'll have to tell the others right away." I said as I jumped off of my bed and ran for the door.

* * *

I guess you can kind of guess where this story is heading.

Anyway, I'll post more tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

So, the 11th chapter is up already, to think I only started this over a week ago. Anyway, this chapter is probably my longest so far. So, celebrate a little for me. :)

Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reveiws, they are much appreciated.

Anyway, I do not own Death Note or it's characters. (Believe me, it would be a lot different) I only own my own characters and the plot.

Enjoy

* * *

I stopped before I opened the door.

"My father couldn't have died from the Death Note. If that was true, then the others would have shown up a few years ago." I muttered. Then I yawned. "It's not important information, it was just a dream I should just get back to bed."

I walked to my bed and laid down, I put the bed covers over me and soon drifted off to sleep.

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night, I had a strange dream. My dad was there and he told me that the fact that he died of a heart attack could help the case somehow. But, I'm probably just sleep deprived. Well, I hope so anyway, just thinking of Shinigami being a real thing in this world just gives me the creeps. -Grace._

I put the pen and book away and walked out of my bedroom.

I stretched my arms out and yawned. To my surprise, no-one was in the office. Why wasn't anyone working on the case today?

I sighed and walked towards the computer screens. They were switched off.

"Weird." I muttered, walking out of that room and towards the stairs. I walked up them and to the living room. They were all sitting in front of the television, staring at the screen, except for Matt who was busy with his DS.

"What's going on? Why isn't anyone working?" I asked.

"We're taking a break, Grace-san. It's a Sunday, isn't it?" L said, his gaze didn't leave the screen.

"Killers don't rest on Sundays." I muttered.

"Neither do detectives, but this is the first day off since we got here." Mello said, taking a bit out of his chocolate.

"All right then. Since it's a day off or whatever. I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." I said, turning and walking out of the door.

"See you later, Grace-san." L said, waving at me as I left.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and out of the building. I got into my car and drove to Ellie's house.

I got out and knocked on her door. Five minutes later she answered.

"Oh, hey Grace. Where's L?" She asked, looking around me with a raised brow.

"Never mind about L. I need to speak to you." I said.

She nodded and let me in. We sat down on her sofa.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

'_Now, this is the perfect time to tell her that me and L, 'broke up'. Then, I don't have to worry about her telling anyone._'

"L and I...broke up." I said.

"...Oh, well, that didn't last very long, I have to say. I'm sorry, Grace." she said, taking a sip of a drink that was on her coffee table. "I need to ask you something."

I looked up at her.

"When were you going to tell me about your new career?" she asked.

"Oh, well, it's not really a career. It's a trial for young detectives." I lied.

"I see." Then she narrowed her eyes at me and glared. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"No, what are you talking about?" What is she getting at?

"Well, it's better if you tell me now. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"And, how are you going to do that?"

She laughed. "Well, for starters, I'm now one-hundred-percent certain that there is something you're hiding, based on your reaction. Secondly, you're not the only detective, Grace. I'm pretty good too, you'll be surprised." she said, taking another sip out of her orange coloured drink.

"Well, you know that I do in fact have something to hide. But, being a good detective won't get you anywhere."

She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"I bet it has something to do with the hotel, L, the trial for young detectives, and the fact that you haven't been in school for a full week."

I laughed. "You really are good. Shall I tell you the truth?"

She nodded, smiling as if she was pleased with herself.

"Well, L is a detective and he's leading this trial, I was a person that he had chosen, along with four others. That's the reason I haven't been in school for a week, and the hotel was for the others. They came from different parts of the world, you know." I lied.

"You're lying, Grace. It's literally written on your face." she said. "Although, that was a pretty believable lie, I'll give you that."

I frowned. "You'll never find out, Ellie. Stop trying."

"So, what about this diary?" she asked, holding up my diary.

"How the hell did you get that!" I yelled, trying to get it off her.

She jumped up and kept it out of my reach. "I know you carry it with you every where, Grace. It was easy just to keep you distracted while going through that bag you brought with you. Now, here's the deal, you tell me what's going on yourself, and I won't look in the diary. But, if you don't, I'll read this diary, find out what's going on and tell your mother. Which is it?"

"That's a dirty trick, you know that, Ellie?" I said.

She grinned at me. "Which is it, Grace. Choose wisely."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, including my mum."

She nodded and gave me my diary back.

"Sit down, this could take a while." I said, pointing at the sofa.

She did as I asked and I sat down too.

"You're probably not going to believe me but...Do you remember that anime called Death Note?"

"No." she replied.

"Well, it is a real anime, and you loved it when you were younger, but for some reason you're memory has been wiped so you can't remember anything."

She was about the laugh, but I stopped her.

"On that Friday of school, you know, when I went over your house and played video games until midnight? Well, I was kidnapped by a character from Death Note and I was taken to a hotel of which five characters from Death Note were waiting. They were somehow brought from their world to this and no-one has any memory of it. Anyway, they wanted me to help them solve cases as a detective with them, while trying to figure out how to get them back."

She didn't speak for a few minutes, as if she was trying to understand what I was saying. Then, she looked up at me and said. "I believe you. That can't be a lie, it wouldn't benefit you in any way."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand. Oh, and L was never my boyfriend."

"I thought so. So, what are their names?"

"L, Light, Near, Matt and Mello." I replied, surprised at how well she was taking this.

"I see...You like any of them?"

I hesitated before saying. "I guess I have nothing to lose. Yes, I do."

"Really? Who?"

"Now, now, Ellie. I'm telling you everything except that." I laughed.

"All right. I'll probably figure it out anyway."

I smiled.

"You should have just told me the truth instead of lying, you know." she said, taking a sip out of her drink again.

I smiled and laughed.

* * *

Hey, this chapter only took me 45 minutes to write. And for such a long chapter, I am seriously impressed with myself right now. Oh, and by the way, if I don't post a chapter one day, I'll post two the next, so I don't miss anything out.

Favourites, follows and reveiws are appreciated, I'll post another chapter tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I had a really busy day yesterday and I couldn't put up a chapter, but I post two today.

Warning: major spoilers for those who haven't watched/read all of Death Note.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Dear Diary,(well, random crappy notebook that I found lying about.)_

_I went over to Ellie's house, she was able to get the truth out of me. She knows about where I am, and who I'm with. But, luckily, she doesn't know who I like. That's a plus, I guess._

_However, when I got home, I left my diary open on the sofa, thinking nobody would take it or look through it. Went to get a drink. But, when I got back it was gone. I still have no idea where it is. So, now I have to use another notebook I had found. Hopefully, I'll find it before any one looks through it.- Grace._

I put the notebook down and put the pen next to it. L walked in.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. Have you seen my diary anywhere?" I asked, getting up from the sofa and walking towards him. He shook his head and sat down on an armchair, in the weird way he did.

"Where was it the last time you saw it, Grace-san?" he asked, putting a thumb into his mouth.

"I left it on the sofa so I could get a drink, but when I came back, it was gone."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have no idea where it is. You should ask Light-kun he might know."

I nodded and left the room, looking for Light.

I knocked onto his bedroom door and I heard a voice from inside. "Come in."

I opened the door slowly and peered in. His room was neat and tidy. Unlike my room. Clothes and books thrown everywhere. But in Lights room it was spotless, almost organized.

"Oh, Grace. What do you want?" he said, turning around on his chair and looking at me.

"Have you seen my diary anywhere?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure one of the others know where it is."

"L doesn't know. But, I'll ask Matt, Mello and Near."

"You can't ask Matt, he left a few minutes for cigarettes." Light replied, turning his chair back to his computer screen.

"Okay, thanks Light." I said, smiling, then I turned and left.

I walked down the hallway to Nears room. I knocked on the door three times and there was a long silence before I heard a voice come from the inside. "It's open."

I opened it and stepped in. Near was sitting on the floor. Domino's were scattered across the room in the shape of a large 'N'.

"Ah, Grace. It's you." he said, adding more domino's to his unfinished 'N'.

"Yeah. Have you seen my diary anywhere? Or know who's taken it?"

"What makes you think that someone took your diary? Couldn't you just have left it somewhere?"

I shook my head. "Not possible. I left it on the sofa to get a drink, five minutes later it was gone. Notebooks can't fly."

Then, I remembered that episode of Death Note where the notebook flew out of Mello's hands. But, that was a Death Note, so I guess it doesn't matter here.

"Well, maybe Mello stole it. It does sound like something Mello would do. You know how predictable he can be." he said.

"Thanks, Near." I said, taking one last look at the 'N' that he had almost finished, turned and left.

I walked down the hallway to Mello's room.

I knocked on the door and I was let in by Mello. He smiled when he saw me and said. "Hi Grace. What's up?"

"Well, I've lost my diary. Near said that you might have it." I said. Then, I realized that it was the wrong thing to say. The bar of chocolate that he was holding soon turned into pieces as he closed his fist over it.

"Near said that, did he?" he muttered through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't believe what Near says. Anyway, I haven't taken your diary, and I don't have any idea where it is."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway, Mello." I said, smiling then leaving.

'_I guess that means that Matt has it. Great._' I thought walking back into the office.

L was still sitting on the armchair with closed eyes. For a moment I thought that he was asleep.

"Have you found it, Grace-san?" he asked, making me jump.

"No, I think Matt has it though. Hopefully he'll be back soon from the store." I replied, sitting on the sofa, opening the notebook and I begun to draw little pictures.

"I'm guessing that he's gone to get cigarettes again." he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. The only reason that he goes shopping is for cigarettes and the latest video game. Or chocolate for Mello."

"Grace-san. I have a question."

I stopped drawing and looked at L.

"You said that you've watched all the episodes of Death Note. Was I right? About Light being Kira, I mean."

I smiled. "Yeah, you were right. But he was caught eventually. Mello and Near worked together to capture him. Light ended up dying." I explained.

"And was Misa Amane the second Kira?" he asked.

I nodded and continued to draw in my notebook.

"At least I was right, after all." he muttered, balancing sugar cubes on the edge of his tea cup.

Suddenly, the door to the office slammed shut, causing the cubes to fall off of the cup and onto the coffee table.

"Matt, you're back soon." L said, picking up the sugar cubes and putting some into his coffee.

Matt frowned. "Grace, can I speak to you?"

I sat up. "Sure. By the way, have you seen my diary anywhere?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." he said, walking through the office and to his room. I gulped and followed him.

He shut the bedroom door behind us. The room was messy. Empty packs of cigarettes, crisp packets and game controllers were scattered everywhere.

"Take a seat." He said, pointing at the sofa that was placed in the middle of the room, facing the TV. I sat down and gulped again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black notebook. It took me a second to realize that it was my diary.

"Yes, I took it." he said, throwing me the book, answering the question before I even asked.

"Did you...read any of it?"

He nodded. "All of it. When were you going to tell me that your dad was dead?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that we had only just met. I didn't feel-"

He laughed. "It's okay. I understand. But, you don't have to keep secrets from me, you know."

I breathed out relief.

"So, now that we're not keeping secrets from each other, could you tell me who you like?"

I sighed. "My God." Was all I said.

"I promise not to tell him, I swear." he said.

'_Well, I guess it's okay to tell him, since he's not who I like. Oh well, here goes nothing_'

I sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

I left it on a major cliffhanger there. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up in an hour or so.

I hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13 (short chapter, sorry :( )

Here its is. The final chapter for today.

And it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Grace is finally going to reveal who she has a crush on. But, that's all I'm saying for now.

I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, or Friday, so that means I'll be posting 5 chapters on Saturday. (I bet you're excited already)

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

I took a deep breath.

"It's..." I started. Then I stopped and said. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

He nodded and leaned closer to me.

"It's...It's Mello."

There was a long silence. Until he said. "Really?" He said it as if it didn't make any sense.

"Yes. Really." I said, slightly offended.

"But...why?"

"You don't see it?" I asked.

"I'm a man, I don't understand women." he said, holding his arms up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. And that includes Mello."

He saluted me lazily and said. "Yes ma'am."

I sighed and leaned back in his sofa. "At least I told someone. I couldn't even tell Ellie about it. It was eating me alive."

"Well, it's understandable. I mean, you couldn't tell her because you knew that she wouldn't understand. _I_ don't understand either."

"Thanks for giving me my diary back." I said, standing up.

"No problem." he said, opening the door for me.

I smiled and left his room. I walked to the office where L was sitting and sat down on the sofa.

"Did he have your diary, Grace-san?" he asked.

I nodded. "Turns out he had it all along."

"It works out well for everyone then, I suppose." he muttered, sipping his sickly sweet coffee.

"We haven't worked on the case lately. Shouldn't we do some work?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The killer has suddenly stopped killing. As soon as you said about another Death Note, the killings stopped."

"Maybe he's able to tap into our computer system so he could know where we were with the investigation." I suggested.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly. I'd say there was a thirty-percent possibility of that happening."

"Thirty?" repeated.

"No, twenty-five-percent." he said after giving it some thought.

"Unless, it's just the killer taking a rest. A coincidence."

"No, too convenient." he muttered, taking another sip of his coffee. "Anyway, enough of the investigation, what happened with you and Matt?"

"Well...It's a long story."

"I have all day, Grace-san. Is that story longer than that?"

"Well, it's not necessarily a story, it's a secret."

"A secret?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Did something...happen in between you and Matt? How did Ellie-san put it? Oh yes. Did you and Matt sleep together?"

"No! No, of course not!"

"So, what _did_ happen?"

"Well, when he took my diary, he read what was written in it. He wanted to know who I liked."

"You mean, liked as in love, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Care to share?"

I shook my head. "Like I said, it's a secret."

"Say no more. I understand." he said, taking another sip out of his coffee.

I smiled.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another long and hard day. Matt took my diary. He managed the find out who I liked. It's Mello. To be honest, I hoped that I could keep the secret a secret for a long time. But I guess that's not happening. At least it's only one person. At least it wasn't Ellie that found out, she'd tell someone for sure. She has a bit of a big mouth._

_Anyway, I'm too shy to tell Mello how I feel, so when they finally, I'll be regretting it. But, I can't bring myself. Oh God, what will happen when they all leave? I mean, I've grown so attached to them. I feel as if they're all my best friends. What am I going to do?_

_It's almost 2am. I have to go to sleep. I'll probably write more tomorrow. - Grace_

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. Review or whatever if you want more.

I finally have the whole plot sorted out. I'm around about halfway through the story. I'm almost done. This might be the first ever story that I've actually completed. My God I'm excited.

Anyway, I'll post more on Saturday. (Five chapters)


	14. Chapter 14

I forgot about posting five chapters yesterday. I'm sorry ;_; So, I'm going to write as many chapters as I can today. (Max of eight)

I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms. I sat up in my bed and looked around the dark room. I looked to my right and saw my digital clock sitting on the night stand. It read: 4:00am. Lately, I've been getting up really early, or not getting any sleep at all.

I felt like I was constantly being watched.

I sighed and stared at my hands for what seemed like forever. But, it was probably only five minutes, until, suddenly, there was a loud crash and a scream. It sounded like Light.

I heard doors opening and closing and footsteps going down the hallway to Light's room.

"I might as well see what's going on." I muttered, placing my feet on the floor and walking to my door. I opened it and followed the others down the hallway. Matt kicked down Light's door. Something told me that he did not like being woken up at 4am.

"What the hell is all that screaming?!" he yelled.

Light looked at Matt with a pained expression on his waist, Misa Amane's arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh, Light! I was so worried about you!" she squealed, tears in her eyes.

Light nodded slightly, while looking at us with an apologizing smile on his face. "M-Misa, this is Near, Matt, Mello and Grace, You remember Ryuzaki right?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Long time no see! Right, Ryuzaki?" Misa said, letting go of Light and waving at L. L stared at Misa, blinked and mumbled a greeting.

Then she waved at the others. "I don't believe I've met you guys before. I'm Misa Amane. Light's girlfriend." she said, bowing slightly.

Matt rubbed the side of his head and said. "Couldn't you have been zapped at some other time instead of four in the morning?"

Misa wasn't one of my favourite characters, in fact, I hated her. But, now that she's here, I guess she's going to have to live with us. But, this encourages me to find a way to get them back to their universe. That's a plus, I suppose.

Matt mumbled, turned and walked back to his room. Well, dragged would have been a better word.

Misa turned to me and smiled. "Grace. Grace Wilson. Correct?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, scratching the back of my head.

"It's nice to meet you...You're not from our universe, are you?"

I shook my head. "No." I said simply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Grace. I'm sure we'll be great friends." she said, smiling.

I nodded, turned and left. I walked towards the office, thinking that now that I'm fully awake, I might as well do some work.

I sat down in front of the computer and I turned it on. L soon walked into the office too, slightly surprised that I was awake at such an early time.

My back was turned from him, but I could feel his eyes on my back. "What is it, Ryuzaki?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"You can go and visit your family if you want, I don't mind. I mean, you have done an awful lot to help with this case." L said.

"I'd rather stay here. To be honest, I want to catch this killer as soon as possible."

L took a seat next to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the confusion, worry and sadness written on my face.

"I need to tell you something, Ryuzaki. It's to do with the case and mostly of my father's death."

"Your father's death?" he repeated.

"My father was killed a few years ago. He died of a heart attack."

"He was _killed_?"

"Yes. He didn't die a natural death. He died of a sudden heart attack. I have reason to believe that he was killed by the killer we are familiar with. Something tells me that this killer has been killing for a long time now, and we're only starting to realize."

"What makes you thinks he was killed and didn't just die?"

"Because, at exactly 4pm, he died of a sudden heart attack. Nothing was wrong with him. He didn't have any heart problems. So, try to explain to me how a perfectly healthy man like my father died of a sudden heart attack at 4pm. It's not a coincidence. My father was murdered. He even said that he was investigating a possible murderer, the next day he died. I think, my father was investigating this killer, he found out about my father and killed him using the Death Note."

"So, you're saying that a Death Note from our world has somehow managed to get it's way here, and the killer found it and started to kill people."

"No. The Death Note didn't come from your world. It didn't come from ours either. The only explanation is that, there is only one Shinigami realm and it is watching over all our universes. A Shinigami must have accidentally dropped a notebook into our world, and this killer has found it and knows of it's powers."

* * *

*dramatic music*

What a dramatic ending there. The Shinigami realm is real.

Oh yeah, and _Misa_ is there too. Yippee. If you haven't noticed I was being sarcastic. But don't worry, hopefully I'll get rid of her soon.

I'll post another chapter up today. (If I can)


	15. Chapter 15

Allrighty then. This is the 15th chapter. Let's just say that this is the longest I've ever gone in writing a story. I only write about two or three chapters then that's it. I leave it for ages.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

"...You mean, the Shinigami Realm is a real thing?" L asked. He didn't sound like he believed me.

"Yes. And I'm sticking to this theory for now. At the moment, we're running out of options, we won't be able to capture this killer if we don't consider every opportunity." I said, tapping on the keyboard.

"Light has a Shinigami with him too, right?"

I nodded. "His name is Ryuk, why?"

"We could ask him."

I smiled. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that."

We stood up and walked to Light's room. I knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Come in." Misa sang.

I opened the door and saw Misa sitting in front of a dresser, brushing her hair.

"Oh, hey, Grace and Ryuzaki. What's up?" she asked. Light was no where to be found.

"Misa, where's Light?" I asked.

"He's in the shower." she replied, humming to herself as she brushed her blonde hair.

"That's all right. I actually need to speak to Ryuk."

Misa turned to me and blinked. "Okay, I'm guessing you've touched the Death Note, so you can see him?"

I nodded, and turned to the sofa of the far end of the room and looked at Ryuk who was laying casually on the sofa, eating a red apple.

"What's up?" he asked, devouring the apple in a matter of seconds.

"We need to ask you a few questions, Ryuk."

Ryuk sat up and said. "I might not be able to answer all of your questions. Mainly because I don't know or I'm not aloud to."

"That's all right. I'm sure what I'm going to ask will be against the rules."

I sat on a chair in front of him, L sitting on the armchair next to mine.

"So, Ryuk. The Shinigami realm is real in the other universe, correct?"

"Yeah. It is."

"So, does that mean it's fictional here?" I asked, pointing at the ground.

I heard Misa move towards me.

Ryuk was quiet. "...Well, now that you've picked up on it. I suppose I can say. The Shinigami realm is every where, looking down on all universe's, including this one."

"I see, so you can jump from universe to universe if you wanted to?"

"No. The only time Shinigami are ever permitted to enter another universe, we have to have dropped our notebook there and then go there to retrieve it. But, otherwise, no. We have to stay in the Shinigami realm."

"No, that's not what I meant. You can go to the Death Note universe if you wanted, right now, correct?"

Ryuk sighed. "I guess I can't hide it any more."

I looked at him questionably.

"There are many different realms, or universes as you might call them. For example, there is this universe that we're in now, and the 'Death Note' universe. Think of them as parallel universes. You can watch the TV show Death Note in this universe. There are other universes too." Ryuk looked around the room and saw a came case on the other side of the room. It was the 'Naruto' game, Light and I were playing yesterday.

"Naruto is also a different universe too. You can watch that in this universe. But, in the Death Note universe and the Naruto universe, you can't watch you on a TV screen. You can think of this as the Main Universe. We, Shinigami, watch over all these universes, and kill who ever we please. So, if your favourite character dies on a TV show, there's a possibility that a Shinigami has killed that human."

I was speechless.

"Humans often get into other universes from time to time. But, whenever humans get into the Main Universe, A.K.A, this universe, everyone's memory gets erased."

"I see. It seems complicated." I muttered.

"You'll understand it soon. It's a lot to take in at one time, I suppose." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, that doesn't explain how my memory wasn't wiped!"

Ryuk shrugged again. "I guess you're special."

I shook my head. "So, basically, a Shinigami accidentally dropped it's Death Note in this universe, or the Main universe or whatever, and that Death Note has gotten into the hands of the killer we've been chasing."

"That's seems to be the situation."

"So, when someone passes onto another universe, how do they get back?"

Ryuk laughed. "What? Getting sick of us already?" he laughed again. Once he had calmed down he said. "Give it some time. We'll eventually get back to our universe."

"How long until that happens?"

"Well, it's been a month since we've all arrived, I'd give it two or three months at the least."

"Thank you, Ryuk." I said, standing up. L stood up too. He looked terrified.

"By the way, I wouldn't get attached to any one here. No-one from the Main Universe can travel to another universe, it's physically impossible." he said, chuckling even more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I wrote it fairly quickly to be honest. I'll post anotehr chapter up in a few minutes


	16. Chapter 16

This will be the last chapter for today. My creativity today has run out. ;_; I promise that I'll write more tomorrow.

I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

Enjoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ryuk was telling me of the Shinigami Realm being a real thing. Could it really be true? If he did lie, how would it benefit him?_

_He told me that the others will be gone in a few months, and that I can't get attached to anyone since I can't follow them back to their universe. I guess I don't really have a chance with Mello then. _

_It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure I wouldn't get the confidence to tell him anyway. _

_I have to go now. - Grace_

I closed the diary and put the pen aside.

I rubbed my eyes, stood up and left my bedroom. I walked towards the office.

'_We only have two to three months to solve this case_' I thought, sitting down on the sofa. I was alone, but the computer was left turned on. There was a cup of tea on the coffee table. Still warm.

Suddenly, music started to play. It was loud and it was coming from Matt's room. It sounded like something I would listen to. Then, I remembered that Matt liked the music in this universe.

I looked at my watch on my wrist. It was 5pm already.

I rolled my eyes and sat closer to the coffee table. Opening the pot with the sugar cubes in, and I started to stack them on top of each other, singing along to the music coming from Matt's room.

Music was like a motivational coach to my everyday actions. I often had my ears plugged with headphones, listening to music. Whenever I was upset, I would listen to music, singing along would often make me feel better. Sometimes I wonder if it really is the music helping me, or me singing did the trick, either way, it worked.

I was about to put the second last sugar cube on the top of my tower when I heard a voice from behind. "You have a beautiful singing voice."

I jumped and accidentally knocked the tower over. Mello chuckled and walked to the coffee table and started to pick up the sugar cubes that were scattered across the floor.

"Thanks." I mumbled, getting on my knees to pick up the sugar cubes. Mello looked down at me with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry about your tower." he said.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, putting the sugar cubes I had collected onto the coffee table. I felt my cheeks warm up as he continued to stare at me.

"You look kind of flushed, are you felling all right?" he asked, pressing his hand against my forehead.

I nodded.

"L tells me that you found out how we got here and that the killer has a Death Note and is using it to kill." he said, putting sugar cubes onto the coffee table.

I nodded. "It's a long story."

"Don't worry, L explained everything to me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped chocolate bar. He ripped the silver wrapping off of it and snapped a bit off and handed it to me.

I took it and mumbled a thanks, as I put it in my mouth.

He took a bite out it himself and said. "I haven't been able to eat chocolate for ages. This case is really time consuming."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to see Ellie or my family in a while. I've been so busy."

"I bet your mother is worrying about you."

I nodded. "She worries about me too much."

"She doesn't want to lose you."

"I know how she feels." I said. I didn't want to watch the others disappear into the other universe, knowing that I can't follow them.

"I'm sure everyone has been put in a situation like that. At the moment, I'm put into a situation similar to that. But, I know that it's going to go in a few months and I can't do anything about it." he said.

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant.

"Are you afraid to lose someone, Mello?" I asked.

"Isn't everybody?"

"I suppose you're right." I muttered, as I continued to sing along quietly to the music coming from Matt's room.

We put the last of the sugar cubes onto the coffee table and we stood up.

"Thanks for helping me." I said.

"No problem." he said, smiling before he turned and left.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa. It was no use. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get over Mello. I guess I really was in love.

* * *

D'awww. Grace and Mello make such a great couple. XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write more tomorrow. (If I have the time)


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far. Without them, I don't think I would have gone this far in the story.

So, anyway, here's the seventeenth chapter.

I do not own Death Note or it's character, they belong to their rightful owners.

Enjoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We are really close to catching the killer. We've narrowed it down to ten people. I mean, this did take a whole month, but at least we're getting somewhere. _

_We only have a few weeks before they go back, and I still haven't confessed to Mello. Should I tell him? I mean, he ought to know, even if he doesn't return his feelings. _

_I have to go now anyway. -Grace_

I closed the diary and slipped it under my bed.

I jumped up and walked into the office. L was talking to the others, it was probably catching the killer. When I got closer, L smiled and waved. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he was waving at me.

I looked behind me to see that he wasn't waving at me. But waving at Ellie, who had somehow got into the building.

My eyes widened. "Ellie!? What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find this place?! How did you get in?!"

"Well, to answer your first question, I thought I might as well pop by, see what you're up to. I haven't heard from you in weeks. To answer the second question, I read your diary a little while back, luckily for me you had the address and directions to this place written on the first page. Thirdly, you have taught me a few lock picking skills and I noticed that the security cameras only look in one direction, I was able to slip past them easily." she replied, waving back at L.

"You broke in?"

She laughed. "Of course not. I can't lock pick. L let me in. I'm staying though. I'm just dropping by."

I nodded and turned, walking back to the others.

"This is Ellie." I mumbled.

Matt smiled brightly. "I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you." Ellie said, bowing.

Matt winked at Ellie, but she probably didn't notice because of his goggles.

"My name is Near." Near said quietly, twisting a strand of his white hair with the tip of his fingers.

"I'm Light Yagami." Light said, shaking Ellie's hand.

"I'm Mello." he said, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Ellie Mason. I'm sure you've heard about me." Ellie said, smiling brightly at all of them.

Matt smiled at Ellie. I had a feeling that Matt had a thing for Ellie.

"Oh, Grace. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her to the other room.

She opened her big, black bag and rummaged through it. "I have something to give to you." she said. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she poured the bag's contents all over the table. Make-up, keys and pens fell out of the bag, until a small package fell out. She picked it up and gave it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, turning it over in my hands. It was in the shape of a notebook.

"I don't know who it's from. Or what it is. But, what I do know is that it was given to me to send it to you. The sender probably didn't want to give it to you directly." she said, shrugging her shoulders and putting her stuff back into her bag.

"Right. Thanks." I muttered, dropping it onto the table.

She stared at it. "Aren't you going to open it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it later. Right now, I'm working on a case, so if you don't mind, could you leave?" I asked.

"The person that gave it to me said to tell you that as soon as you get it, you have to open it." she said.

I sighed and picked up the package and started to rip the wrapping off.

There was a black notebook and a piece of paper on the front. I opened the piece of paper.

It read: _Grace Wilson,_

_If you're reading this now, that means that Miss Mason has successfully delivered the notebook to you. By this time, I'm sure you've narrowed down your list of suspects by now. And I'm sure you already now that I was using a Death Note to kill those people. But now, I surrender. To prove to you that I have surrendered, I am giving you my Death Note. I have given up ownership to the notebook, so now, you are the official owner of the Death Note._

_Killing those people was fun while it lasted. But, I'd rather surrender now than get the death penalty. I hope you enjoy my gift. The Shinigami's name is Rem. I hope you enjoy the power to kill people..._

I read the paper twice through, and looked on the back. I put the paper in my pocket and looked at the black notebook I had in my hands.

'_Why would this guy give up so easily? Has he seriously surrendered._' I thought.

I opened the notebook and looked through it. The names were similar and I was almost certain that they were the victims. I stopped on the first page, when I saw the name 'Mark Wilson'.

"Dad..." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think that you should leave, Ellie. This could be beneficial to the case. Thanks for coming." I said, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"All right then. I'll see you soon." she said, walked out of the room.

I smiled. We have finally solved this case.

* * *

To be honest, I think I've ended the case a little too quickly. What do you think?

Anyway, I suppose there are more cases they could solve.

I am very close to finishing it now. Yay!

I'll post more tomorrow. (If I can)


	18. Chapter 18

All righty then, here's the Eighteenth chapter.

I realize that I _did_ hurry into the end of the case, but don't worry. I've thought of something

I do not own Death Note or it's characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

I was very happy.

We had spent all this time, and the killer surrenders. I mean, yes, I did want to know who killed my father, but, I guess that didn't matter any more.

"...Wait. Isn't the Shinigami supposed to come here immediately?" I asked myself.

"Unless, it's supposed to come here in few days or after I've actually used the notebook. I'll ask Ryuk."

I turned and left the room. Ryuk was sitting on the sofa, eating an apple as Mello stared at him.

"Are apples really that good?" Mello asked, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Yes, they're a lot better than the apples back in the Shinigami Realm."

"Ryuk, could I ask you a few questions?"

Ryuk finished eating the apple and turned to me. "Sure, but I might not be able to answer all of the questions."

"That's all right. You know when someone finds a Death Note, does the Shinigami get attached to them immediately, or do they wait a few days."

"Well, it depends on the Shinigami, but if they do drop a notebook the longest they can wait is 39 days."

"Okay. What if a notebook was given to someone and the original owner relinquished ownership of the Death Note, how long will it take then?"

Mello looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, well, I guess that depends on the Shinigami as well. But, normally, yes, they would appear straight away."

"I see. Do you remember Rem? The female Shinigami?" I asked.

He nodded. "The one that fell in love with a human, right?"

"Yeah, if someone were to give a notebook that Rem was attached to, to another person, would Rem go there immediately, or wait a few days?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know Rem all that well. But, I'm sure she'd show up immediately." he said, nodding his head while reaching for another apple.

"I see. Thanks Ryuk." I said, standing up and walking to the computer.

"No problem." he said before stuffing three apples into his mouth at one time.

Mello looked pretty disgusted as he took another bite out of his chocolate.

I sat down at the computer and opened up a file of all the victims. I was right, they did match the names in the notebook. But, why hasn't Rem shown up yet?

"Grace-san. What are you doing?" L asked.

"Nothing." I said, quickly closing up the notebook and covering the words 'Death Note' with my hand. L frowned at me. "What's that notebook there? Is it your diary?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I wrote down a few of the victims names to see if there was any connections between them, I just wanted to check if I got them all." I lied.

He stared at the notebook, still frowning.

"Well, I think I'm done here. I'll be in my room if you need me." I said.

The killer is probably in the U.S right now, even with wings, it would still take Rem a while to get here. I decided that I would stay in my room until she showed up.

I sat on my bed, looking through the notebook. "He killed so many people, how come we didn't realize until a few months ago?" I muttered, turning a page. After each name, he wrote 'Heart attack, 4pm.'

After half an hour, I had finished looking through the notebook, but, Rem still hadn't shown up.

I figured that it would take Rem at least a day to get here.

I threw the notebook onto my desk and sighed. I wonder what's taking her so long? I yawned and stretched my arms out, figuring that as soon as Rem came, I could tell the others.

I sat up, pulled my diary towards me, opened it and clicked my pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rem hasn't shown up yet, it's been quite a while. I suppose it would take her at least a day to show up, but what if she doesn't? What do I do then? _

_Unless the killer hasn't given up ownership of the Death Note yet. Although, it said that he had in the letter. Anyway, I guess I'd better have a nap or something. I'm really tired for some reason. - Grace_

I put the diary under my bed and laid back onto the bed. I was about to fall asleep. My eyes started to close and I sighed deeply before I almost fell asleep.

I sat up again, realizing what was going on.

"The killer made a fake Death Note...That's the only explanation. He must have copied all the names he had written in there into the fake one. That's why Rem hasn't shown up. Well, if this isn't the case, this is the theory I'm going with."

'_Damn... He tricked me. What next?_'

* * *

I have just thought of the best plot twist ever! I can't wait to write it. I was smiling like an idiot when I thought of it. It was kind of awkward when someone walked in, and I was just sitting there, laughing and smiling evily.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wasn't one of my best, I'm sorry.

I'll post more tomorrow (probably two) because I won't be able to post any on Thursday.


End file.
